1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computer enclosures, and more particularly to a computer enclosure with a shield plate.
2. Description of Related Art
Many computers employ enclosures or cases which include peripheral/drive bays for receiving interchangeable peripheral drives and drives such as floppy disk drives, optical disk drives, and tape drives. Typically, these bays can be accessed through an opening in the front wall, or bezel, of the computer case. When one or more bays within the computer are empty (i.e., do not contain a peripheral device or drive), a cover or panel is provided for covering the opening in the front wall to prevent environmental contaminants from entering the computer.
In present computers, installation and removal of the cover is time consuming, difficult, and increases manufacturing costs for the computer when peripheral devices or drives are to be installed in the computer, and frustrating to the user of the computer who wishes to install peripheral devices or drives in after market situations.